Dream Colored Wings
by Ixion Goddess
Summary: Kagome has suffered a broken heart and plans never again to return to the fudel era...until Kouga saves her life. A journey begins beside him and his wolves, and Kagome finds herself falling for the wolf demon...even as danger lurks behind every shadow
1. A Broken Heart

~*~CHAPTER ONE ~*~

A Broken Heart 

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed into the ground as Kagome stalked away fuming in anger. That Inuyasha could be so…so…stupid!

"Damn it Kagome, why'd ya have to do that!!" Inuyasha bellowed as he scrambled from the ground rubbing his lumpy head. "Why I otta—"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed again as she turned to face him, sending Inuyasha into a puddle of mud.  Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all gathered behind Inuyasha and watched Kagome nearly trample his head further into the ground. "You can be so selfish sometimes, Inuyasha!" She snapped at him. "I am going home right now and you better not follow me!" She turned on her heal and headed straight for the well.

"Kagome, wait!" Shippo called scampering after her.

"Kagome, please reconsider!" Miroku pleaded, grabbing hold if Shippo by the tail before he tripped right into the abyss of the Bone Eaters Well.

Kagome stuck up her head with a huff of rage and jumped down the well before anyone, especially Inuyasha, could stop her. 

Everyone stared at the empty space that Kagome had been just moments before. Inuyasha pulled himself up from the ground with a grim look on his face. "Kagome…" 

Shippo yanked away his tail from Miroku's grip and gazed down the well with pearly teardrops in his eyes. "Wh-why did you have to do that Inuyasha? Now Kagome is mad! Wha-what if she never comes back!?" He sniffled, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt while Kirara rubbed her soft head on his arm in comfort. 

"Oh, Inuyasha! You—you—BLOCKHEAD!" Sango screamed, driving her fist into his head in rage. "I can't believe you would do that to Kagome!" 

Inuyasha shoved them all away, knocking everyone to the ground as he glared at the Well. His eyes traced along the darkness where she had fell to her own world. His thoughts swelled in shame. "Oh Kagome…"

~*~      ~*~            ~*~

Kagome threw her bag onto her bed carelessly and all her things spilled out over the floor. Her hand found its way to the Shikon jewel around her neck and clutched it so tight her knuckles were blanched white. "I don't care." She whispered, shaking her head. "I don't…I don't care!" Without even realizing it, tears began to pour from her eyes. Her breath rattled in her throat, and she angrily dried them from her face. "It doesn't matter! I don't care about Inuyasha!" She seethed to herself. Her hand held the jewel so tight that the skin on her knuckles tore into a cut, and blood trickled down her arm. She cried out in frustration and heaved the necklace off from her body and tossed it to the ground. More tears streamed from her eyes, and she collapsed to the floor sobbing.

_"Why Inuyasha…why?"         _

_(Earlier that day)_

_"Kagome! Kagome!? Oiy! Where are you?"_

_"Right here Inuyasha." Kagome said matter-of-factly as she rummaged through her bag looking for the small traces of food she had left behind him. _

_"Oh." Inuyasha turned around. "Would you stop looking through that thing? We have work to do!"_

_Shippo popped up from inside her bag merrily with one of Kagome's _misplaced_ bras on top of his ears. "No way! Kagome is trying to find me one of those yummy…whatchamacallits!" _

_Kagome blushed violently and snatched her bra away from Shippo's head so fast that he fell out of her bag with a crash to the ground. She jammed it into her pocket but Inuyasha seemed to be indifferent to seeing her undergarments. _

_"Well quit fooling around, I cant sit here _all day long_!"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes, though her cheeks were still red, and handed Shippo a bar of granola that was lying on the ground. Sitting up she brushed off her pants and stretched delightfully in the morning sun. He unwrapped the bar and munched on it happily, granola chunks stuck in his fur all over his face. "Mmm, mmm, mm!"_

_ Kagome laughed and turned to Inuyasha. "What's the big rush? I don't sense any jewel fragments for miles."_

_Inuyasha growled as he looked off into the distance. "I have a bad feeling." She irked an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Over the past months she'd learned not to doubt his instincts. "Like what?"_

_Inuyasha lowered his eyelids to dangerous slits, narrowing his eyes in the horizon. "Like danger. I smell wolves."_

_Kagome's eyes went wide and she sighed heavily and walked away from him, "Why am I even here. Knowing you, you'll just go chase after them for no good reason at all." She said irritably.   _

_He ran up to her and grabbed her arm firmly and turned her around to him. "I don't trust them!" He barked at her._

_ She pulled her arm away and gazed at him in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" _

_He looked down at her for the longest time. At first his face was full of rage, but his anger soon melted away and his eyes became gentle. "I trust you." He whispered. "I'm sorry I said that."_

_She dropped her gaze down to the ground. "Okay…"_

_He gripped her shoulders, "You mean a lot to me, Kagome." He said quietly. He pulled her into a gentle hug. She soundlessly gasped as she was pulled to his warm crimson kimono, her hands at his chest. He lingered as he held her, and Kagome smiled, closing her eyes._

_"Oh Kikiyo…"_

_Her eyes snapped open. The very fabric of her heart felt as if it may tare into a thousand pieces. She slowly pulled away from him, her body stiff as she looked at him. _

_His eyes were frozen in shock as he locked gazes with her._

_She backed away from him one step at a time, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. Not now. Not ever again. _

_"Kagome, wait! Please! I didn't mean it!" He begged, stretching his hand out to her._

_She shook her head at him, speechless. Her lips quivered in silent sobs as she shut her eyes. Her face twisted in agony as her heart tore and ripped at the very sight of him. _

_"Kagome!"_

_She whirled around and ran as fast as she could; unspoken tears streaming as the wind rushed past her face._

_"Kagome!"  _

Kagome opened her eyes to the rug on her floor and sighed deeply, sniffling in her tears and dried her stinging eyes. She struggled from the ground and sat on a chair and took in another deep breath, plucking a tissue from the box on her desk. She forced herself to smile and dried the last of her sadness from her face. 

A soft knock came to her door and her mother peeked in her head, holding a basket of laundry. "Kagome? I didn't expect you to be home so soon. Are you feeling alright? Would you like some cinnamon rolls? I just made a batch for breakfast."

"No, mom, I'm okay." 

Her mom gave her a sympathetic smile and picked up some of the clothes that were scattered all over her floor from her backpack. "You know dear, a hot bath always cheers me up when I'm down."

She smiled at her mother.

Her mom grinned back at her, tossing the last of her clothes into the overflowing hamper. "I'll go run you some nice hot water with some lovely lavender bath oils." She turned to close the door but gave her daughter a look over the shoulder, her eyes twinkling in insight. "I've learned over the years that lavender is the perfect scent to forget broken hearts."

Kagome smiled again. "Thanks mom."         

She picked up the last of the mess in her room and overlooked it with her hands on her hips, eyeing the Shikon jewel nearly rolled under her bed. She took it and headed to the bathroom where she found a steaming bath ready for her, candles and lush lavender beads circling the rim of the bathtub. She undressed herself and slowly slid into the water, the steam collecting in droplets to her hair and dripping down her neck as she settled into the bath, letting the searing water consume her skin. 

Turning over, she picked up the shikon jewel from the floor where she left it and studied it in the pale candlelight. The soft glow ran over its smooth edge in a crescent smile of light to her, she smiled back and released it in the water, watching it fall to the bottom of the tub. She settled back and laid down her head on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes.

"No more tears." She whispered to herself. "No more sadness."

~*~            ~*~            ~*~

Kagome awoke early the next morning, before the sun had come up and the world was still dark. For a few moments she lay still in the darkness of her room with her eyes open and wondered whether she was doing the right thing.

Last night she decided that she would at least give the Shikon jewel back to Inuyasha. The thought of seeing him again made her grimace, but the idea of staying home under her mothers all-knowing eye seemed just as bad.

She swung herself over the edge of her bed and got dressed. She pulled on a pair of pants and looked around for a shirt to wear. If she gave the Shikon jewel back to him, then she wouldn't have to ever see him again. And Kagome was just fine with that. She spotted a slim fitting tank top and slipped it on and examined herself in the mirror, pulling at the bottom of the shirt to cover her stomach. She didn't even want to wear her school uniform, just looking at it reminded her of all the fun times that she and…

She shook her head. Somehow with dark denim jeans and a white tank top, she felt bolder than she was the day before.  

Taking her backpack, she stuffed a few things in it, including some extra bars of granola she still had laying around in her room and took the shikon jewel from her cabinet desk and clasped it around her neck. Making sure to make each step as quiet as possible, she sneaked from her room to the front door and turned the doorknob carefully, locking it once she got outside. She took one last look up at her house and ran to the well. 

She gripped the strap to her backpack tightly as she looked down the black abyss of the Bone Eaters Well. She took a deep breath and jumped over the walls and plunged into the shadows of the past.

She seemed to float in the air of nowhere for only a few moments before she found herself on the supple grass outside a dirty well centuries in the past. The morning was still dark and she found it hard to see anything without the lights of a city to guide her way. She senses shards not far from where she was…Inuyasha and the others couldn't be far off. So she walked into the horizon where her intuition told her to go and waited for the sun to come up. After about an hour of walking her stomach started to grumble in hunger, and the sun began to peek over the mountains with rays of light streaming across the sky. 

It was then Kagome was trapped.

_"Hello little girl…"_ a voice crackled in the tree's before her. 

She froze in her steps.

_"What is that around your neck? May I have a taste?" _It seethed, crawling from the dawn shadows. Kagome muffled a cry of terror as it approached her, a disgusting creature with a twisted gray body of a spider slunk towards her. _"I'm so hungry…let me have your pretty jewel…with your head!" _

It lunged at her and she threw herself out of the way as it opened its jaw of dagger-like teeth—one of its claws snagging her jeans and ripping a hole at her thigh. Kagome hit the ground hard and her leg was on fire with pain as blood oozed from her wound. But she wasted no time and immediately put a hand to her back to grab an arrow from her quiver. Her face paled in horror as she swooped her hand through thin air. 

_"No way to survive my pretty jewel"_ the creature sneered, _"Your life is mine!"_

The spider dived for her, and she shielded her eyes with a scream expecting to be torn into pieces, when suddenly, a howl ripped through the air and the spider squealed in agony. Kagome saw in the flash of a moment, a wolf pin the spider down on its back and eat at its throat as it writhed under the wolf. She had only a second to gasp in astonishment before a powerful voice cried out her name.

"_Kagome_! Watch out!" 

She turned her head to see who had called her just as the demon threw the wolf off its body and struggled up with blood pooling all around it. It shrieked in fury and caught her with a snare of web; she desperately fought to untangle her arms but it was useless as she smashed into the ground.

_"I must have that jewel!"_ The spider foamed in a craze and bared his dripping fangs over her. She franticly struggled to free herself but only tangled herself worse in the cocoon the demon had spun.   

"Don't you dare touch her!" a voice screamed from the air high above. A body flared in the rising sun with a vicious cry and descended on the spider demon with a dagger made from bone—the shadow figure blurred with speed as he raised his dagger high, the bone winking in the sunlight, and bore it into the demons back with one powerful thrust. It heaved him off as it threw back its body in anguish. He landed on his feet and swooped Kagome from the ground in his arms and ran off with a pack of wolves following close behind yowling with triumph as the spider collapsed in death. Kagome felt the cold rush of air against her ears and found her captor stopping in a clearing of forest, the wolf pack left far behind.

"Don't you ever do that again, Kagome! You nearly got yourself killed!" He let her down to the ground and she swayed a bit in dizziness. She trembled on her feet and almost fell down, but strong hands gripped her shoulders. She cleared her vision and looked at the hands that touched her. Her stomach quivered in fear. _Inuyasha?_

"What were you thinking going out into a forest alone, without anything to protect yourself?" The voice scolded more, his grip tightening around her. "When I find that filthy dog mutt I'm gonna rip his heart out!"

Kagome finally looked up. The dark eyes of Kouga met hers. "Kouga…?" she whispered.

His face did not change as she looked at him in wonder, but his eyes gleamed as he took in the sight of her. "Don't you ever do that again. I almost thought you'd died." He said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Kouga…" she murmured again, when a rapid pain shoot through her leg and spread quickly throughout her whole body. Kouga caught her as she lost her strength and noticed the deep gash in her leg that had turned white at the edges from poison. He swore under his breath as she passed out from the venom, and picked her back up in his arms and called to his wolves.

He looked down at her as she trembled in his arms and smoothed away the hair from her face, and then ran to the west where his wolf tribe's den lay. 

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  

I'm so happy to be writing this story! J I love Kouga as a character and just adore Kagome and Kouga as a couple. There aren't enough K/K stories on fan fiction so I knew I had to contribute for all Kouga fans. I'm going to have so much fun writing this… ^_^ anyway, please read and review because I do love hearing from readers and their opinions. I'm open to all suggestions and ideas (even if all you have to say is how hot Kouga is, but hey, that's fine by me ^_~) 

Update very soon!

Much love to you all J

~setting fire to the world of darkness~:

-Ixion_Goddess


	2. Kagome's Heart

Chapter Two

Kagome's Heart

Kouga settled Kagome down on a bed of straw and fur deep inside the den of his wolves. Her skin was pale and cold to touch as she quivered unconsciously from the venom coursing through her body. A few wolves gathered around Kouga, human and beast alike, and wondered why he would bother saving such a worthless creature.

Kouga turned to the closest one. "You there, bring me herbs to calm her fever and cold water from the river."

"But Kouga, she's just a useless wench—"

Kouga snarled impatiently and grabbed hold of his tunic with a brutal claw. "You do as I say or I will feed you to the Harpies!"

The wolf gulped in terror and broke away from Kouga's strangling hold and ran for the river with many of the other wolves behind him, too afraid that Kouga may bite their heads off if they stood there much longer.

The human wolf feebly handed him a bowl of water as he came back and a few special herbs plucked from the woods outside and scampered off. Kouga took the water and untied a piece of leather from his body and soaked it in the water. He placed it on her burning forehead and turned to the herbs beside him. Stripping the leaves from the stem, he grinded them up into a fine mixture.

He looked to Kagome's bitten leg and took his knife in one hand and ripped the fabric away from her wound. Taking the herb, he pressed it firmly on the gash and tied it down with another strip of cloth. Kagome groaned as it stung at her leg and her eyes fluttered open groggily, half-conscious as she looked at Kouga.

He watched her with intense eyes. "Kagome?"

She gazed at him for a few more moments silently, after that her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back limply.

Kouga stared at her with a small smile, then gathered a blanket of warm brown fur and draped it over her. He stretched out and set his knife beside him and pulled one knee up, lying down beside her. He let his eyes watch her for a few moments. She breathed so slowly in sleep…

He closed his eyes to her and looked up to the walls of the cave, watching the sun lazily float by and warm his face. A few mischievous young wolves poked their heads over the entrance to his cave and watched their lord. "Look at master Kouga!" One giggled pointing at him, the others laughed along.

Kouga perked his sensitive ears and caught sight of the young batch of children. They swallowed on their laughter as Kouga irked an eyebrow at them. He grinned as they ran off to their mothers and sighed as he lay back down again. "What did that idiot Inuyasha do this time, Kagome…?"

When Kagome finally awoke it was dark outside. She weakly sat up and looked around, blinking her eyes to clear her foggy vision. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. She could feel her heart beat behind her eyes and her throat felt as if she'd swallowed a pound of mud. She groaned and cradled her upset stomach, but what hurt most of all was her leg, and she couldn't understand why.

She struggled to sit up straight and narrowed her eyes through the dark at her thigh. She ran her fingers across a leather bandage with dried herbs sticking through. It itched like crazy but she dared not to move the bandage, feeling the deep cut in her leg under the leaves.

Kagome looked around but couldn't see anything past her own nose in the darkness. _Where was she? _She pressed her hands to her head and shut her eyes trying to think of what she remembered last, but nothing came to her. Frustrated, she managed to stand up, while leaning on her good leg, for it the pain in the other leg made her sick just by standing. At least she could figure out where she was, and then maybe the rest would come later. She looked to the mouth of the cave before her and difficultly put one leg before the other, gradually walking to the moonlit world outside.

As she finally came to the edge of the cavern she leaned on a wall to regain her breath, slightly annoyed with herself that such a simple task could make her so weak. Taking in a final breath of air she looked out…and gasped at what she saw. The scenery before her was stunning. She stood at the entrance of a cave on a cliff, which sloped into a steep mountainside of forest below her and stretched as far as she could see into the distance. She was speechless by its beauty.

"I don't think you'll be running far, not with that leg. If that's what your thinking."

She whirled around, not such a good idea, since her head went spinning as she looked behind her. "What?" She defensively put her arms about her. "Who are you?"

He stepped into the moonlight.

Her eyes went wide. _"Kouga?"_ A few moments of silence passed, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks." You!" she whispered, "You saved me…I remember now!"

A ruthless smile crossed his face. "I know your smell from anywhere. It's a good thing I came when I did, or that demon would have torn you to shreds."

She nodded. "Kouga…thank you."

He stuck up his chin with a little annoyance in his eyes. "Yeah, you should thank me. What were you thinking going out on your own with no one to protect you?"

She felt anger surge through her. "I don't need anyone to protect me! I'm just fine on my own!"

"That's not what _I_ saw today." He retorted back, folding his arms and looking at her crossly.

"I don't care. I don't need anyone." She shot back, turning away from him.

Behind her, she heard Kouga sigh and unclench his rigid muscles. He was silent for a long time, before either of them spoke.

"Do you have any idea what I would have done if you'd died?" He said softly after a while. "I don't know how I could live with myself any longer."

She said nothing.

He turned towards the moon. "Ah well, I suppose you'll wanna go back to _Inuyasha_ in the morning…" he said heavily.

She felt her throat clench with bitterness as she heard his name. She fought hard to keep her feelings under control, balling her shaking hands tightly. "I'm not going back." She said hoarsely.

Kouga turned towards her. "What?"

She blinked rapidly, desperately trying not to cry. "I'm not going back." She repeated, turning even farther away from him.

Kouga made a murderous growl, his sharp fangs glittering in the moonlight and balling his fists tightly in rage. "What did that bastard half-breed do to you Kagome? When I find him I'll tear his eyes out of his pathetic body and—"

"Please stop," she said, her voice faltering.

He stepped closer to her. "What happened, Kagome?"

She raised her hand up to her face, unable to stop the tears slipping from her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it…" she said thickly, sorrow clouding her voice.

All the rage disappeared from Kouga as he saw the sparkling tears drip down her face. He lowered his rigid claws and his face relaxed into deep sympathy. "Oh Kagome…"

She vividly shook her head and wiped away her tears. "I'm fine…" she tried to say, but her voice broke as a shutter ran through her.

Kouga closed the space between them and wrapped his lean arms around her. Her eyes went wide as he spread his arms across her back and she was pulled to him. The soft brown fur that decorated his shoulder nuzzled her cheek, and she heard the faint beating of his proud heart through the armor on his chest. "Your freezing, Kagome…" he said kindly, warming her frozen skin with his body. His body was like the flames of fire against her. His long black hair whipped slowly in the midnight wind, their bodies shadowed in silver moonlight.

Kagome was stunned.

"Come back to my cave, you're too sick to be out in the night." He said, helping her with one arm walk back to her bed.

"Uh, how long will I be like this?" she said in a hurry. Anything to get her mind off the feel of being so close to him.

"The spider demon that bit you was very poisonous, you're lucky you only got scratched by it." He stole another look at her bandaged leg, recalling what it looked like. "You wont be walking for a few days. And it will take a while for your energy to come back to you." He helped her lie down and put the quilt of thick fur over her, already her eyes becoming heavy as she cuddled the blanket to her. "Get some sleep, Kagome." He told her, and watched her close her eyes.

She had all these questions in her mind, but as she warmed in the soft bed in his cave she suddenly didn't care. The throbbing in her body dulled as she lulled into a heavy sleep, the furs and straw feeling like the most finely made bed out of silk and cotton pillows. Kouga gazed at her as her body gently rose and fell to the rhythmic beat of her breathing, her dark hair windswept into delicate wisps that framed her face and draped over her back. Her thick lashes shadowed her beautiful brown eyes…and Kouga wondered how Inuyasha could ever think to hurt such an angel. "Goodnight Kagome…" he said quietly, and laid down on his side with his back to her, and closed his eyes.

When Kagome awoke it was well into the afternoon. The blazing sun seared into the mouth of the cave, and she groaned and sat up, pushing the quilts away from her for some fresh air. Her eyes were heavy with many hours of deep sleep, but she smiled as she realized that she felt much better than last night. Yawning and gratefully stretching her arms above her head she struggled up to her feet. She looked around, and saw Kouga nowhere in sight.

Kagome managed her way out of the cave into the afternoon sunlight. She shielded her eyes from the harsh light and looked out before her with a broad grin. "Its so beautiful!" she breathed as she stared at the landscape all around her. No matter how eerily beautiful the forest had seemed in the night, in the day, it was simply gorgeous. She stood there and leaned on the cliff wall gazing at the forest below for some time when sudden howls erupted from behind her. "What the—_OOOF_!"

Kagome was knocked onto her stomach and hit the rock face hard. A band of young wolves pounced all over her, barking gleefully. She lifted her head from the pile of dirt with her eyebrow twitching in annoyance and came face to face with a young pup. It panted in her face with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. Kagome narrowed her eyes at it. It scooted closer to her. Kagome lowered her eyes dangerously. "Don't even _think_ about—"

The pup licked her whole face before she could even finish her sentence. It backed off and tilted its head at her with a toothy grin. Kagome scrunched her face. "Ewwww…" The pup panted more and barked at her nudging her face with its head. Kagome wriggled out from under all the other baby wolves and looked at them all circle around her lap. "Look, I don't know what your after but can you please leave me alone…" She laughed and scratched the back of her head uneasily. "Don't you have mothers to go back to, or something?" The pup that had licked her jumped up on her lap wagging its tail enthusiastically. Kagome laughed and petted it cautiously, its fur a glossy honey shade with brown spots on its underbelly. "Well, I guess your sort of cute…" she mumbled, scratching its chin. She picked it up and stood, all the other wolves barking playfully around her. "I think you all need a walk to calm down," she chuckled, "Why don't you show me where the river is so I can wash up?"

The wolf pups scampered away and Kagome followed them with the honey colored pup in her arms. They led her down a steep trail of gray rocks down the hill until she stumbled into the forest below. The wolves howled happily and weaved through the trees until they came to a clearing. Kagome let the young wolf out of her arms and it ran off with the others into the river. She looked up with the wind combing through her hair, and saw a waterfall that cascaded down the grassy hill and emptied into the river that entwined with the forest. Following the waterfall with her eyes she spotted a rock on the shore of the pool of water and went and sat on it, enjoying the mist that sprayed from the clear water.

Kagome cautiously unwound the leather bandage around her leg and removed the herbs from her skin. Her face clenched in pain as the air stroked the wound. The skin all around it was swollen and red, and the cut deep in her thigh. She put a hand over it to keep the mist from clinging to it, and looked into the water at her feet, seeing large fish twirl around in the clear water. Her reflection emerged before her. She stared at herself for a long time, scrutinizing her ruffled hair that desperately needed to be trimmed, her pale skin, and dirty clothing. A frown crossed her lips.

The water rippled as the fish swam away, and Kagome saw a vision of Inuyasha replace her reflection. She stared at it for a long time. Anger surged in her as he surveyed her with void eyes. Those amber eyes that pierced her like needles. She furiously slashed the water with her hand. The water spattered under her palm, and Inuyasha disappeared. Kagome found herself in the water once again.

"Are the catfish really so feisty?" A voice called behind her.

Kagome turned, startled.

Kouga approached her with a grin. "Well, they have been known to pull some of the little ones in the water."

Kagome looked away, embarrassed that he had caught her getting angry at her own reflection. "It wasn't the catfish." She said solemnly.

Kouga sat beside her on the rock and took in a deep breath of air with a smile. Kagome noted a strange smell as he sat next to her. "What is that?"

He looked over and took something from his side, something wrapped in a piece of leather. He unwrapped it and gave it to her. "Breakfast."

She eyed the meat critically. "Its not…is it?"

Kouga laughed and took a piece for himself and examined it. "Nah, its not raw. I know how you humans don't like that kinda thing." He sniffed it and took a little bite of the dried strip and made a face. "Can't say I understand why though."

Kagome grinned at him despite her moodiness. "Well I don't know how you can like uncooked meat. Bleh!" She chewed off a large piece. It tasted wonderful, like tender beef jerky with spices that delighted her senses.

"It's all about the thrill of the hunt, Kagome. Devouring the remains of your predator…" Kouga made a sleek smile and motioned for her to be still. She was baffled as he continued to talk. "Its about the lust for blood…for…little wolves!" He turned around in the twist of a foot and landed on all the pups behind him as they tried to pounce on him. He gathered them all in his arms as they wriggled desperately in his grasp. "You little mangy mutts! Trying to sneak up on me like that!"

They howled in protest, and Kagome burst out laughing at the sight. They locked their tiny jaws into Kouga's clothes and he only squeezed them tighter. "You wretched creatures you!" He let them all go and they ran straight for Kagome's lap, cuddling around her for protection. Kagome's cheeks were red with laughter as she hugged them to her.

Kouga looked to her with amazement. "Would you look at that? They take to you like one of their own."

She smiled and petted their heads, finally being able to control her giggles. "They found me this morning and wouldn't leave me alone." One of the pups brushed his face against her leg and bit and the ripped cloth by her gash, pulling on it with all his might. She pulled him away immediately and covered her leg as it began to throb, he face twisting in pain. Kouga came closer to her and shunned all the little wolves away and looked at her wound. He took out another strip of cloth to bandage it with, and carefully wound it around her bare skin. "It itched…" She mumbled, grabbing tufts of grass as it stung all the way up to her hips.

When he was finally done he tied a snug knot and ran his fingers over the cloth to make sure nothing was digging into her skin. She shivered as he traced his fingers along the path of the bandage. She took another bite of meat and adjusted the bandage to her liking, cursing herself for ever getting so close to that spider demon. "Remind me to make as many arrows as possible soon so when I see that demon again I can put one right through his ugly head." She muttered to no one in particular but herself.

"Why _don't_ you have your arrows, Kagome?" Kouga inquired matter-of-factly.

She looked up at him and instantly tried to avoid his powerful eyes. She set her sights to a patch of grass beside her instead. "…I just returned from my world…I guess I just must have forgotten them…" She said quietly. "I didn't want to go back and get them…"

Kouga thought to himself solemnly as he looked to Kagome's saddened figure. He watched her eyes strain with pain.

"I was going to return the Shikon Jewel back to…him." She pulled out the grass and spread it over the pups' head in her lap, the pup sleepy and dozing on her with a twitching paw. She fingered the jewel around her neck and looked out to the river. "I'm never going back again…"

Kouga crawled over and sat beside her, his eyes completely sympathetic to his sad angel. Kagome turned to him. She dared to search his icy eyes for just a moment, and for that brief moment she did not fear him. His primal aura gave way and briefly Kagome felt like she could trust him with all her secrets.

She took a deep breath and tore her eyes from his gaze down to the ground once more. "Something happened a few days ago…and my heart feels as if it might break into a thousand pieces…"


	3. Howls in the Night

**Chapter Three**

_Howls in The Night_

Kouga and Kagome sat together in the woods of his wolf tribe, under the shade of a tree. A misty breeze swept through Kagome's long hair, sitting with her knees tucked up under her chin. "A few days ago we had all stopped to rest before we set out to find the next shard," she began, "I just barely woke up when Shippo kept complaining about how hungry he was, so I went to go find him some granola from my bag. Me and Inuyasha got in an argument…"

"Inuyasha hugged me…" She said quietly, "And for that brief moment I thought he loved me, truly loved me. But, then…." She closed her eyes tight. "He called me _Kikiyo_." She didn't speak for the longest time, her dark eyes raging in sadness and anger. At Inuyasha, but most of all…Kikiyo. For so long she let herself believe that Inuyasha cared for her, maybe even loved her, but all that time…he had only had eyes for Kikiyo. Never for her.

"I thought that he loved me…" She whispered, hugging her legs closer as her hair spilled over her. "But _Kikiyo_…why her?" Her voice was heavy…with something looming at the edges of her voice. Kouga was shocked as he heard her tone seethed with disgust for Kikiyo. Her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration, her eyes gleaming in hurtfulness. "Damn that Kikiyo…damn _Inuyasha_."

Kagome felt her body quiver in anger. "Why does it have to be this way?" She shouted. She drove her fist into the ground, and Kouga flinched as he heard the bones in her hand crack under her strength.

"I hate him…" She whispered, and as suddenly as her anger had ignited it had vanished, and Kagome slumped into her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I hate him, I hate him…"

One of the pups that had been sleeping soundly next to her whined sadly and nudged her arm with its head. Kagome made no move to see him and simply stared blankly into her legs. The pup licked her arm and backed away, lying down and watching her as he whined unhappily.

Kouga was stunned. How could Inuyasha do such a thing? How could he hurt the one person that cared for him most? He smoldered with anger, and wished he had been there to strangle his writhing, pathetic heart. As he looked at Kagome he could only feel a deep jealousy for that twit, Inuyasha. Kagome so willingly gave herself to him with all her heart. And yet Inuyasha took advantage of her, hurt her so many times…and Kagome still loved him. Kouga felt his heart searing with fire.

A single tear trailed down her cheek. Kagome showed no signs of emotion on her blank face. Kouga's hands clenched in bitter anger as he watched her, and made a silent vow to himself that Inuyasha would die for everything he had done to her.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome…"

She looked up at him; her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She dropped her eyes to the ground again, ashamed of herself for not being able to look Kouga in the eye.

"It's not your fault, Kagome." He said gently, holding her closer.

"Yes it is…" she shook her head, "I'm so stupid…" She leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder, her tears flowing freely down his arm. "Why does it have to be this way?" she whispered in a shaking voice.

Kouga's eyes went wide as she relaxed into him, bringing his arms around her. He loved how it felt to close his arms around her, the way her scent mixed with his, how soft her skin was. "Don't cry over Inuyasha, Kagome…" He said quietly, running his fingers through her dark hair, "he doesn't deserve your tears."

Kagome put her arms around him, letting herself be comforted by him for just this one time. Inside, her heart was dead to Inuyasha. In Kouga's strong arms she let herself forget what had happened, and simply relished in how safe and warm it felt to be with him.

They sat together for a long time, Kouga laying his head back on the trunk of the tree they sat beneath with his eyes closed. Kagome nuzzled her cheek in the brown fur that decorated his shoulder, her thoughts finally drifting to other things than her broken heart. "I just wish that I could tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo that I'm okay. I'm sure they're worried about me." She said.

"I'll send some of my wolves to tell them you're here."

"Thank you, Kouga," She said, and her cheeks suddenly became red in embarrassment, realizing how close they were. She felt his fingers gently comb through her hair in comfort and she sat up quickly, feeling his arms fall around her stomach. "Kagome?"

"Um…I guess I should be getting back pretty soon, I, um, I'm not feeling that great." _Stupid, stupid! Your so stupid Kagome!_ Her thoughts snapped at her, _how could you let yourself do that!?_ She parted from him and quickly tried to stand up, but found that her legs had spent what little strength she had gained over night and nearly collapsed. Kouga caught her before she smacked into the ground by the waist. She looked up at him, his strong arms woven around her. His frosty blue eyes stared back at her, a bright gem before his tanned skin and dark hair. For a brief moment she caught herself gazing into those pools of sapphire, oddly wondering why a wolf demon would have such beautiful eyes. She nearly fell down again when she realized that she had been starring at him. He caught her a second time and lifted her up into his arms, "The poison has really weakened you, I don't think you'll be doing much more walking today." There was hint of amusement in his deep voice as he stood up with her in his arms; "It's best if you get some sleep before tonight."

"Why? Is something going on?" She asked.

He motioned for the pups to follow them and walked up the mountainside they had come from. "The Wolf Tribes are gathering tonight." His voice was tense. "All the tribes of the west are coming tonight to travel with us to East Rock."

"East Rock?"

"All the wolf tribes go there every three years. It's a river valley about 50 miles away from here."

"Oh…" Kagome had the itch to ask more, feeling this wasn't the entire truth. They came to his cave and he let her down on the bed of brown fur, "Kouga, what's going on?" She asked again, looking straight at him.

He stared her down defiantly for a few moments then shook his head with a heavy sigh. "The wolves of the west are coming here because I'm to be their future leader."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Their leader? There must be over two-hundred wolves from around here!"

"These are desperate times, Kagome." Kouga sat down beside her, his eyes fixed on the floor in an intense gaze. "We'll be lucky if even half that many come."

She watched him closely, his eyes quivering in the shadows of the cave. An anxious feeling consumed him. "Naraku has killed most of them."

She gasped. "Naraku? But why?"

"Jewel Shards." He scoffed with a grim laugh. "That ravenous bastard will do anything to get his hands on more shards. Its only a matter of time before he gets to me." He lifted his watch from the floor with a proud snicker. "But I wont let him get to _my_ tribe. It doesn't matter if I die. As long as he's dead before he can get to them."

"Kouga…"

'I wont stand by and watch him slaughter my family…_not again_." He was shaking now, clenching his fists in rage. "That murderous demon will die for what he has done!"

Kagome put a hand on his arm, "Kouga…. I'm so sorry."

His shaking died down…until at last he sat still and gaped into the darkness. "The wolves are coming because their leaders are all dead." He said after a long silence, "It makes me the solitary leader of every tribe in the west. I have to protect them all, I couldn't live with myself if any more of them died."

"Do the wolves think that you can protect them?" she asked softly.

"They have to. There's no one left."

Kagome looked sadly at Kouga, knowing he must be overwhelmed by the responsibility he would have to fulfill tonight. She tried to think of something, anything, comforting to say to him, but the only thing she could say was: "Kouga…I'm sorry."

He shook himself from his intense gaze, and looked to her with a weak smirk. "Kagome…please come with us."

She almost choked on her words, "Huh, come with you?" She could hardly believe it. "I couldn't! Kouga…I would only get in the way."

"Is that what Inuyasha tells you."

Kagome drew back in shock. "No, of course he…he…." She stopped mid sentence. A sick realization hit her.

"I'm not going to treat you like he does, Kagome…"

His voice was soft and gentle, and for a moment she was overwhelmed and speechless, never before hearing his voice so deep in concern.

"Please come with me, Kagome."

"I…I…don't know." She mumbled.

He stood up and brushed off his legs, "Ah, well…give it some thought." He looked down at her with a grin, seeming to return to the proud indestructible wolf demon that she thought she knew so well again…

"Its best you get some rest before the sun falls. We wolves can get pretty rowdy when we're all together." And he walked out of the cave, and left Kagome to her thick quilts of fur and the silence.

"Kouga…" she whispered. Even as he left, masking himself with that raw grin…she could see it in his eyes…they pleaded with her.

Kagome didn't know how or when it happened, but it suddenly seemed that she was growing to know Kouga much deeper than she once had.

Kagome startled awake, the sound of wolf howls filling the cave. She darted up and frantically cleared her eyes to see what was going on. It was dark outside, so she could see little but the short distance in front of her. She stood up irritably, glowering moodily at the rowdy wolves that felt the need to prance around and wake her up. She walked to the entrance of the cave and looked out, seeing heavy gray clouds in the sky, already a faint drizzle of rain pouring down. She closed her arms around her, an icy chill of wind running through the air.

She soon realized how many wolves were now at Kouga's den, many more than there had been that morning. Some were obviously from different clans, with different colors of fur, and strange markings on their backs.

"Its best you stay out of Master Kouga's den for the night, lady Kagome." A thick fur coat was blanketed around her, and she turned to see a spiky white haired human-wolf and his brotherly companion along side him, grinning at her. She grinned back, "Ginta and Hakkaku! Its good to see you again!"

They smiled even wider, "Come sit with us, lady Kagome! Its about to begin!" They took her by the arm and led her to a gathering at the foot of the hill of Kouga's den, finding a snug spot in lush green grass. Kagome brooded over the falling rain that seemed to be pouring heavier every minute, and used her fur blanket to drape over herself like a hood, not especially enjoying the smell of wet dog.

"What is that _human_ doing here?" One wolf growled in the crowd close to her.

"Probably to be our feast tonight!" One chuckled scornfully, eyeing her up and down.

She huddled farther into her blanket, the feeling of being unwelcome suddenly tickling her nerves.

"What a disgusting human wench. She's not for eating, she's for _decoration_."

"She wouldn't make a very good meal, there's hardly any meat on those feeble bones. She's here for _other_ purposes, _heh heh!_"

She sank further into her blanket.

"Hey! You leave lady Kagome alone!" Ginta barked and slugged the wolf in the face, teeth flying. Kagome had to put a hand over her mouth to muffle her ridiculous laughing at the sight.

A fight broke out between Ginta and Hakkaku and several other wolves, into a giant ball of mud slinging, brawling wolves. Kagome almost fell over laughing, along with all the other wolves around. When they were done they wiped off their hands and protectively sat next to Kagome, leaving a swelling group of wolves with plenty of bumps and bruises. "No one so much as looks at lady Kagome, you hear!" Hakkaku growled, shaking his fist. Most of the wolves just looked at each other with arched eyebrows, completely confused. Kagome shook her head with a smile. "Thanks."

They sat for a long time, watching more wolf clans dawn the hillside and join the circle, until it had grown to a tremendous gathering that she could hardly tell where it ended, and where it began. She spun around, and looked behind her. And there she saw Kouga. Hidden in the bushes and trees that arched near his den, he sat on a rock with his face down in his hands, his shoulders slumped, his hair loose from his usual ponytail. Kagome could only sit and stare, too afraid to see him.

More time passed, and no more wolves came over the hill, the sun sank farther under the mountains until it was completely dark, no stars or moon showing through the thick black clouds in the sky that heaved rain on top of them. But now, everyone was soaked through, the grass pooling in water and dirt sloshing into mud. Kagome tried to look back and see Kouga, but it was too dark to see anything. _Where was he?_

Just as the thought crossed her mind, someone jumped from their seat "Look!", and everyone turned.

Kagome gasped.

There was Kouga. He walked slowly, every movement he made like a tremor on the ground. He approached the circle of wolves, and none hesitated to move out of his way. Kagome was shocked at what she saw. No longer in his usual clothing, but a sarong of black silk draped around his hips that came to his knees. His hair was down, winding in the wind. The stench of blood cloaked the air, from the intricate designs painted all over his body, from his face to his ankles. All of it covered in blood.

Every wolf was silent. Waiting. Watching. Wondering if Kouga would be able to lead them all as one. Kagome held her breath.

He came to the center of the circle. His face masked in an emotionless stare. If he had been feeling anything of what she had seen him on the rock, then he showed no signs of it at all. "I know you come to me in a time of desperation." He began, his voice deep, carrying to the farthest ends of the circle. "There is no one left. So you all come to me hoping that I can lead you all together."

He bowed his head for a moment, his eyes closed tightly, before he raised it again, his eyes more powerful than ever before. "We have come together because Naraku has begun slaying our kind. Our brothers are gone. Tribes wiped out…"

Kagome reached for her Shikon Jewel, her heart pounding. "…When we gather at East Rock we will do whatever it takes to avenge our lost brothers! Naraku will die for what he has done to us!"

Wolves howled for Kouga from all directions, becoming a great cry of support. The rain came down harder, soaking everything it touched. The blood ran down Kouga's body, rippling over his muscles, washing over his eyes. "A force that cannot be broken; we shall stand together as one tribe of the West!"

All of the wolves joined in on a glorious howl, raving into the night for miles around. Kagome was astounded. Kouga had become the leader of ever wolf in the west, and never asked for it. He _demanded_ it.

Kouga howled into the night alongside his new clan, arching his back to the moonless sky with blood washing down his skin and through his hair. In that very moment Kagome had made up her mind. He let his voice drain into silence, and Kagome jumped out of her seat, forgetting about all the wolves that gawked at her as she made her way to Kouga. She walked across the vast space between the wolves and him, her steps sure and confident with every stride. The wolves murmured to themselves as she passed, wondering if she was to be a sacrifice to their new leader, or if she had just gone completely insane. Lighting crashed in the sky, illuminating everything as she stopped at Kouga.

He turned to her.

"I'm coming with you!" She said in a hurry, smiling wide.

Kouga instantly smiled back and took her in his arms, embracing her tight. He spun her around with a magnificent howl and held her at his side by her waist, turning towards the gathering of wolves. The wolves howled with him, and the moon broke from the clouds, illuminating them both in a silver ray of brilliance.

Their howls echoed into the deepest reaches of the night. And as her and Kouga stood together, it was without question that she was far more than she seemed to be.


	4. Danger in the Moonlight

**Chapter Four  
**_Danger in the Moonlight_

'That night, every wolf slept together under the full moon. The skies had cleared up when Kagome was in the arms of Kouga, the new wolf leader of the west. The wolves secretly whispered to each other, wondering if this strange human girl had mystical powers. As the initiation rites had ended, the wolves cuddled together in a great mass, Kouga leading Kagome to the outskirts of the circle back to his cave.

'"Its not good for you sleep out with the rest of the wolves, with the poison, you could get a lot sicker if you stayed outside too long. Its best you come inside with me."

'"Um…" Kagome held back, slipping her hand away from him. "Are you sure? I mean…you _are_ the leader of the wolves now. I'm sure me being with you isn't, well, really…accepted. With being a human…." She trailed off.

'Kouga turned towards her with a serious look. "Listen to me Kagome. You are just as important as all the wolves out there. Don't ever question that you don't deserve it." He turned back around and gave her a sidelong glance, "_You're_ more important to me. And you deserve to be treated like it. The wolves will learn to respect you."

'Kagome nodded, but wasn't so sure. Kouga hadn't seen the way she had been treated in the circle, and was worried she would cause a lot more trouble than she liked.

'Kouga led her to her usual spot in the cave where she had slept two nights before and curled up next to it on the bare cold stone. She lay down and cuddled in the warm furs. "Kouga, you can't sleep on the cave floor, it's freezing tonight!"

'"I'll be fine. You're the one that needs them."

'"Kouga." She said sternly, "You are not freezing your butt off all night!"

'"Men don't get cold." He said with a grin, "Now go to sleep."

'"Kouga? Kouga!" Kagome fumed, but he didn't answer. Acting like he'd gone straight to sleep. She laid down with her back to him, pulling the quilts all around her. Her irritated scowl melted into a weak grin, shaking her head at him.

'"Goodnight Kouga…" She whispered, never knowing if he heard her at all.

'--- --- ---

Something shook Kagome's shoulder. "Go away…" She grumbled, turning over. It shook her harder, shaking the quilts right off of her. She searched from them with her fingers and turned around hugging them. "I said…like, five more hours…please…"

'_"Lady Kagome!!!" _

'She cringed and shot up, finally opening her eyes. _"WHAT?"_

There, Ginta and Hakakku welcomed her with bright grinning faces far to pleasant for so early in the morning. "Oh…its you guys. Sorry…" She yawned and fell back over, fully intending to go back to sleep.

'"Lady Kagome! You have to get up!" Hakkaku said, yanking at her blankets, "We're leaving soon!"

'"Sure…have fun…"

'_"Lady Kagome you get up right now!"_ They both took her by an ankle and dragged her away from her bed.

'She finally snapped fully awake. "Let me go right now!" She cried, pulling her legs away. "Sheesh! I'm up! _I'm up!_"

'"Good!" Ginta beamed happily, "Here's your breakfast! Eat fast!"

'A bowl was shoved into her arms and they left quickly, shouting at each other.

'Kagome eyed it sleepily. It looked like some oatmeal. She smacked her lips and yawned, taking a sip. It didn't taste so bad. She scratched her head and eyed her shadow, her hair so jumbled and sticking every which-way, she thought she looked like a bush. She matted it down and drank the rest of her oatmeal and made her way outside, stretching pleasurably, hearing several bones pop.

'It was before sunrise, everything still dark in pre-morning twilight. Most of the wolves were already awake, mingling among each other. She thought it was a perfect time to go and wash up while everyone was still busy.

'She made her way down the hill the pups lead her down yesterday to the lake, the spray of the waterfall so refreshing on her face. She kneeled down, splashed her face with the cold water, and smoothed back her hair, standing up and taking her shirt off.

'She froze. She was not alone.

Kouga was in the far end of the lake, his back turned to her. Kagome stood in shock, stopping her breathing for fear he might turn around. He was basking in a waterfall, his hair let loose and hugging to his back. Kagome could only stand. And stare. The water lapped low on his hips, only a slight adjustment and nothing could be left to her imagination. He lifted his head and washed back his hair in the water, the full length grazing at his waist. Kagome felt her entire body go red with embarrassment, but her feet refused to move anywhere.

He took handfuls of water and scrubbed himself clean, and Kagome could smell the thick stench of blood in the air. She dared to peek between the fingers that covered her eyes, seeing the blood paint that he had on last night still fresh on his body. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stood under the waterfall, combing through the long black tresses as the water around him clouded red.

'Kagome almost screamed as he began to turn around, she looked around for _anything_ to hide behind—and spotted the boulder to her side. She grabbed her shirt and dove behind it just as Kouga turned, sniffing at the air. He stood still for a moment, looking in her direction, sniffing the air with a serious look on his face. He began to wade across the lake in her direction, and she sank further behind the rock, feeling like she might _die_ if he saw her!

"Master Kouga!" A wolf ran to the lake from the other direction, "Master Kouga! The wolves are fighting again!"

'"Can't you take care of that?" He groaned, exasperated, "I'll be right there." He strolled out of the water and shook himself out, not really seeming to care that the other wolf saw him without any clothes. Kagome felt like her cheeks were on fire. _Of all things to happen!! _

'He ringed his hair out and put on something to cover himself and took the rest of his clothes with him, dressing as he followed the other wolf. Kagome made sure they were long gone before she stood in silence for a moment…

'Kouga stopped following the wolf and took a last look at the rock she hid behind. He slowly turned around and disappeared from sight.

' She let out a heavy breath and clutched her shirt to her mouth, hyperventilating into it. "So—incredibly—stupid—I—can't—believe—I—just—saw-_that!!" _She pulled her shirt away and took in deep breaths, her whole face hot with humiliation. She collapsed at the shore of the water and splashed some water in her face and smoothing her hair back. "Okay, Kagome. This never happened." She spoke to herself, and she couldn't help but grin and start laughing at herself despite how mortified she was. She took just long enough to comb some water through her hair and pull it back into a braid and wash her face and arms before she went back to the wolves.

'She saw that most of them were already ready to leave, their sleeping places all cleaned up and every wolf in sight gathered in the large plain just before the entrance of the forest. She looked around to find Kouga, and spotted him giving out orders to the wolves that were near him. She walked up to him, and he turned from them for just a moment to look at her, and made a rueful smirk. "I've been wondering where you were! Here," he handed her backpack to her and turned back to the wolves. "Do you understand? We'll all meet by the mouth of the river tonight to make camp. _Don't_ get lost, you hear? I don't need Naraku picking you off like fools."

'He waved them away and they scampered off, though some turned back to give Kagome looks of disgust. She turned away from them nervously and faced Kouga. "So, why are we all splitting up and not traveling in one group?" she asked.

'Kouga scoffed. "And let ourselves be seen from 50 miles away by Naraku's demons? If we travel in smaller groups then maybe no one will know what's going on, and that's all the better for us. I don't need Naraku and his incarnations devouring us one by one." He forced a smile and led her away, "You'll be coming with me, and I want you to stay close, alright?" He stepped closer to her, his eyes suddenly full of concern. "If Naraku finds you with me, there will be no stopping him from taking you." He held her by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. She felt her cheeks go crimson as he looked upon her. "Kagome, this will not be an easy journey. Getting to East Rock will take five weeks on foot. We have to be careful, we can't be seen by Naraku, and there will be countless dangers along the way. …Are you sure you want to come?"

'She gazed at Kouga, and saw a faint guilt in his eyes. She knew it was because he asked her to go with him, knowing how much danger she would be in if she did. But Kagome was more certain about this than anything in her whole life. Going on this journey with Kouga was a strange, and liberating feeling for her. She felt like she was starting a new life. A way to mend her broken heart from Inuyasha. It was her own choice. And she would be damned if she went back because she was afraid.

'"No." She said firmly, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm not going back. I'm coming with you, Kouga."

'He stared at her, boldly moving his hands from her shoulders and cupping them around her hand. "Thank you, Kagome." He said quietly.

'The wolves around stopped with what they were doing and watched them, turning and whispering to each other. Kagome looked at his hands around hers. "I'm not going to lie to you Kouga, I'm really scared of what will happen… But I'm still coming. I want to come."

'He silently nodded. Letting go of her hands slowly and shaking himself into a small grin, "Where were you this morning? No one could find you!"

'"Oh!" She scratched her head, laughing nervously, "Oh, you know, just around! Ehehehe…" she turned away. "Would you look at the time?! Better go do…that thing I needed to do—well, see you later!" She ran away before he could even say anything.

'Kouga looked off at her oddly and shrugged his shoulder with a sigh. "Must have been something I said…"

'--- --- ---

'They left only an hour after the sun had risen over the mountains, the early morning bright with sunlight and not a cloud in the sky after last night. The groups split into all directions and far away from each other in the forest. Each group had roughly twenty wolves in each, and none brought any supplies with them. Kagome set out with Kouga and his group, the farthest from any other wolves, she couldn't even see a trace of anyone through the trees.

'They trudged the whole morning through the forest, and Kagome felt fatigue gripping her tighter with each passing hour. When they finally stopped at noon to drink some water from the river, she practically collapsed. She took the water bottle from her bag and drank it desperately, draining almost the entire bottle. Taking a moment to rub some feeling back into her numb legs, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and crawled to the river to refill her bottle. She stood on her shaking legs and hopelessly wished Kilala was around to ride on, or that she had her bike.

'Only a few minutes passed before they were off again through the rough forest. Jumping over fallen trees, maneuvering around bush and rocks and unsteady ground. Kagome stuck to the back of the group, not wanting Kouga, or any of them to see how tired she was.

'The afternoon sun rose high in the sky, blazing hot on top of them and the forest floor steaming below them. She rubbed her hand across her face and blinked off into the distance, trailing farther behind them than she had a few hours ago. She felt weary and exhausted, but forced herself to take one step after the other. Her legs seared with the last of her strength. It smoldered and throbbed where the spider demon had bitten her on her thigh, like she had been bitten that same day.

'She finally stopped for just a moment and leaned on her knees to catch her breath. Her vision blurred, and she tried to reach into her bag for her water. Her shaking hands only brushed against her bag before it fell to the ground off her shoulder. She swallowed hard on her dry throat and tried to move and pick it up, but only stumbled and fell to her knees. She closed her eyes tight, the world spinning around her. Her mouth tried to form words to shout for help, but nothing would come…and she collapsed on the ground.

'_I'm going to die here…._ The last thought bleakly ran through her mind before everything went dark.

'--- --- ---

'"Hey, where's that human girl?" A wolf said, looking behind him. 'I thought she was right behind me."

'Another wolf stopped and looked out behind them. "I don't see anything..." His face went cross, "Exactly how long has it been since you saw her!?"

'The wolf thought for a moment. "…A couple of hours."

'"Ugh!" The wolf hit him on the head, and a few others stopped to look at them, and peered out to the dense forest to look for Kagome.

'"Hey! What's the hold up!" Kouga stopped and joined the rest of his pack, "Are you tired already?"

'"Uh, Kouga…um, sir…" One wolf mumbled, scratching his head, "We can't seem to find that human girl." He shrank back, preparing to be slaughtered. But Kouga made no move to strike him.

'_"What?"_ he gasped, squinting into the distance. He pushed the other wolves aside, knocking them to the ground and covered his eyes from the sun, searching. He saw nothing. "How could you let this happen!" He seethed, and turned to them all, clenching his fists in rage, his face twisted in anger. "All of you—keep going until you reach the river where the rest of the wolves are. I'm going to look for her."

'"But master Kouga—you cant go searching for her know! The sun is almost down!"

'"Shut up and do as your told!"

'The wolves shrank back from his intense glare and ran off. Kouga looked to the already sinking sun and wasted no time in running off into the opposite direction to look for Kagome. His sharp eyes combed through the thick trees, his heart beating so fast it rattled inside of his ears and scalded behind his eyes. He was but a fading blur to anything to could see him, running as fast as his legs could take him. _If you're dead, Kagome…_ his thoughts whispered, and he shuttered before he could even think of the rest. He ran faster.

'The sun sank below the mountains and darkness blanketed the forest. He focused his eyes harder, trying to pick out anything that could be her in the distance. A small glint caught his eye and he slowed down for just a moment, peering out before him. His eyes went wide. _The Shikon Jewel_.

'_"Kagome!"_

A raven landed next to Kagome's cold body. Its head twitched as it looked at her, sifting through her pockets and bag for some small morsel of food. Its clawed feet jumped on her belly and it crawled around, picking at her shirt. It suddenly eyed the jewel that hung from her soft neck and scampered closer to it. It cawed as it saw it, its eyes glowing red. The bird tore at her necklace with its feet and bit the jewel in its beak. The girl stirred and it froze, hearing a male voice call her name. It backed away from the jewel and cawed again, flying away.

His master would be _very_ pleased….

"Kagome!" Kouga dropped to his hands and knees as her saw her and grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome!" He shook her, so limp in his arms that he feared the worst. _"Kagome!"_ he pleaded, "Don't be dead, don't be dead…" He shook her harder and smoothed back the hair from her forehead, letting his fingers trail down her cool cheek. Still, she made no move. A fire of tears burned behind his eyes, and he held her close to him, cradling her in his arms. "Please wake up Kagome…"

He stroked her hair, and tried to feel her faint heartbeat, but his hand trembled so badly he dared not even try. He closed his eyes and prayed she was alive.

Kagome shifted in his arms slightly, groaning softly. "Who…who are you?"

Kouga lifted his head and blinked away his foggy sight, a smile gracing his lips. "K-Kagome!" He hugged her closer, "I was so afraid…I…I'm so glad your okay!"

Kagome closed her eyes again and fell back in his arms. "I thought I was going to die…oh, Kouga, I'm so…tired."

He rocked her in his arms, regaining some of his voice. "I'm sorry Kagome. This is all my fault." He said harshly, "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

"Don't be sorry, Kouga, Its not your fault." She said, and forced a smile on her pale lips. "I should have been able to handle it…. I don't know why I'm so…" She couldn't find the sense to finish her words.

"Don't talk," Kouga soothed, "Just rest for now." He held her close so she could rest on his body. She closed her eyes as her ordered her to rest and already she breathed deep in sleep. Kouga sat his back against a large rock nearby, her head nuzzled on his chest, her body cradled against his.

He thought for a moment of carrying her back to the camp with the rest of the wolves, but that thought was quickly dismissed. Kagome was far too weak to be traveling any more tonight. He sighed heavily and put his arms around her, letting his touch linger on her bare arms for just a moment. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight like a magic spell that consumed him. He let his fingers gently trace down the soft skin of her cheeks. Her eyelashes fluttered at his touch in her sleep, shifting in his embrace and setting her hand on his chest just above his heart. _"Kouga…"_ she murmured quietly, her hand slipping down from his heart to around his stomach.

He faintly smiled and brushed the beautiful stray hairs from her face, and bent down, kissing her lightly on her forehead. "If you only knew how much I loved you, Kagome…" he whispered to her, closing his eyes and falling asleep in her embrace.

And from far above, the crow watched them in the branches of a tree, glowering at both of them. Its eyes once again turned a bloody red. The crow ruffled its ebony feathers and cawed into the night, launching itself from the branches of the tree and flying to its masters castle. Far below it, the bushes stirred under the tree, a demon responding to the crows call.

_"Destroy Kouga and take the Shikon Jewels…"_ The voice of Naraku whispered in the demon's mind. The creature snickered wickedly, and waited for morning to come. Kouga would not survive the day.

_"Bring Kagome to me…" _


	5. Where Three Worlds Meet

**Chapter Five  
**_Where Three Worlds Meet_

'Sango perked her ears at the sound of rustling bushes. "Did you hear that…?"

'Miroku quickly diverted his eyes from her gorgeous backside. "What? …No, I haven't heard anything."

"Hmm…" She shrugged and continued looking for more wood to use in their fire. The evening was getting dark quickly and she hurried so it wouldn't get too dark before she was done. "Are you just going to stand there or help me?" She said, pushing Miroku, "We don't have all day!"

'He shook himself from staring at her again. "Of course," he picked up a fairly thick stick from the ground and sighed heavily, thinking of many things he'd rather be doing with his hands then gathering wood…

'"_Whoooaaa_!" Shippo appeared out of nowhere, tumbling down a hill with sticks rolling out everywhere. He smacked right into Miroku's leg, wood flying up all around them.

"Shippo are you okay!?" Sango cried, picking up the bruised little fox.

'Shippo rubbed his head tenderly in her arms, pearly tears in his eyes. "I—I—I saw something in the woods!" He whimpered pointing behind him.

'Sango looked to Miroku. He nodded at her, "Let's go check it out."

'They carefully went up the hill that Shippo had run out of and Miroku gripped his staff tightly, peering into the trees and bushes, approaching them carefully. "I don't see…" he began, when two sets of eyes looked up at him through the trees. His eyes went wide, his eyebrow twitching.

'_Thwack! _He took his staff and gave them both a bone shattering smack on the head with his staff and stumbled back, taking Sango by his side. "Stay back! I'm warning you, or you'll both be on our fire tonight!"

'The two mysterious creatures fell from their hiding spot and crashed into the ground, clutching their heads. "Please don't hurt us! We're not here to attack you!"

'Shippo gasped, pointing at them "Wolves? What are _you_ doing here?"

Sango stepped closer with a skeptical look on her face. "That's a good question. What _are_ you doing here?" She asked, gripping the long wooden weapon across her back with narrowed eyes.

'One of the human-wolves staggered to its feet, cowering before her. "Oh, please, don't hurt us! We just have a message for you!"

'Sango went wide-eyed. _"A message?"_ She looked to Miroku with a confused face. "What for?"

'"It is from our master, Kouga," The other one said getting up.

'"Inuyasha better hear this…" Miroku mused, "Come with us," He led Sango, Shippo, and the wolves down the hill and out of the forest to a small clearing where a weak fire had been brewing and Inuyasha sat up in a tree. As soon as he saw them he jumped down, clutching the hilt of Tetsuiga. _"What are _they_ doing here?"_ he growled dangerously.

'"They can explain," Miroku said quickly holding his hand up in restraint to Inuyasha.

'He paid no heed and unsheathed his sword before the wolves. "I don't trust anything you wolves have to say. Leave now or I'll slay you both!"

'One wolf gulped down his fear and stepped forward. "Were not hear to cause any trouble, we have been sent by Kouga to deliver a message to you all."

Inuyasha faltered for a moment, his eyes wide with confusion, but only for an instant before he gripped his sword again and pointed it to them both. "What makes you think I will believe anything you have to say to us?" He snarled.

'"Don't be stupid Inuyasha!" Sango grumbled, stepping in front of him and forcefully putting down his sword. "What is the message?"

'"Lord Kouga was requested to tell you that Kagome is safe and well with him and his pack."

'_"Kagome!?"_ they all exclaimed.

'_Kagome_…Inuyasha thought silently…."Why the hell is she with _him_?" He cried out.

'"The lady Kagome requested this message _herself_!" The wolf defended, "Lord Kouga saved her life and she has chosen to travel with him to the East Rock River."

'"Kagome hasn't gone back into her time…. We have to go find her!" Sango yelled.

'"Now just hold on a second!" Inuyasha ordered, "We don't need to go looking for Kagome, I'm sure she's just fine with that mutt, _Kouga_."

'"Don't be stubborn—" Miroku started,

'"We've been worried sick over Kagome! And there's no way your going to stop us because you're too stupid to realize _you_ miss her too!" Sango cried and turned to the wolves, "Where is East Rock?"

'A wolf pointed into the distance, "That way, about forty miles from here. Follow the river and it will lead you to the lake."

'"Thank you, you may leave us." Miroku said and waved them away. He turned to Inuyasha. "I agree with Sango. We must go find Kagome."

'"We don't need her anymore…" He mumbled.

'"She has the jewel shards, stupid-head!" Sango snapped, "The _very least_ you could do is go back and get them." She turned her back on him and grabbed Miroku by the arm, "Me and Miroku are going. If you choose to stay, then fine. But you owe it to Kagome to go and apologize for what you did to her!"

'"Fine! I'll go! But only because you wont shut the hell up!" Inuyasha fumed, walking in behind them with his arms crossed.

"Oh! I'm so glad we get to go see Kagome!!" Shippo sobbed in Sango's shoulder as they set off towards the river.

'_Kagome_…. Inuyasha dragged behind the others, his face slowly melting into worry. _Why didn't you come back this time…? _

' --- --- ---

'Kagome slowly awoke to the warm sunlight that drifted through the branches. Her body was heavy with exhaust, she groaned and slowly sat up, brushing her hair back and yawning. Something stirred below her and she looked down, seeing Kouga rustle in his sleep. She shook his shoulder gently, "Kouga, Kouga, wake up!" His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her. He smiled weakly. "Kagome. Its good to see you well again." He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, several bones in his back cracking.

He stood up and looked around with weary eyes. "I doubt the pack is still waiting for us, we better get moving so we can catch up to them." He held out his hand and Kagome let him help her up. Her vision blurred for a moment as she stood on her legs, but she shook her head and forced herself to focus.

'They walked together at a slower pace than yesterday, Kagome was sure because Kouga was worried she wouldn't have the energy to go any faster. She resented that he pitied her, but the dull realization was that she _was_ too weak bore a heavy burden in the back of her mind. So she decided not to argue with him.

'By mid-morning they stopped by the river to drink some water and eat a little. Kagome took the chance to refill her water bottle again and ate some of the granola from her bag (by now, she was getting very sick of eating granola every day). "Here," she offered a bar to Kouga. He arched an eyebrow at it and shook his head. "Oh, come on, I haven't seen you eat in almost a day!"

'"I don't need to eat every day like you humans, I'm fine."

'Kagome made a smug look. "Eat it anyway! You'll have more strength." She shoved the bar in his hands with a look that said she wouldn't take no for an answer. Kouga sighed and nibbled off a piece, his face twisting in disgust. "This tastes like grass."

'Kagome grinned and finished the last bite of her bar and stood up, taking in a breath. 'I never really realized how beautiful this forest was until today…" she said to no one in particular but herself, looking around. From the corner of her eye she saw Kouga, his cheeks red with blush. Her eyes went wide, wondering if her clothes had fallen off without her knowing or something just as crazy. After giving herself a quick look over she was confused, and simply watched him. His eyes were far away, a small, almost not-there smile on his lips. He shook himself from his daze and ate the last bit of his bar. "Maybe one day we'll come back here and see it again…"

'Kagome blushed and turned away from him. Starting back up the small hill to their trail, when she abruptly stopped in her tracks.

'"Kagome…?" Kouga came next to her.

"Stop." She barred his way with her arm and looked out into the distance, her face pale. "I sense a jewel shard."

Kouga went tense, his sharp eyes scanning the forest. "Where?"

'"I…I'm not sure." Kagome licked her lips and searched the forest. "Something isn't right…"

'They stood in the silence for a few moments, searching for the demon hidden in the trees and bushes. Suddenly a figure came erupting from its hiding place, branches and leaves shattering in its wake. It was so fast they barely could see it—Kouga took Kagome by the shoulders and dove to his side, just barely missing the demon.

'The demon chuckled as it reeled around and faced them. Kouga staggered to his feet and forced Kagome behind him. "What the hell do you want?" he growled, his claws rigid and ready to shred the flesh from the demons face.

'The demon smiled, its mouth seeming to crack under its enormous sharp teeth. It had the body of a human but was grossly disfigured. _"I _want_ the girl and the jewel shards." _

He scoffed with a harsh smirk. "Figures."

'The demon charged for Kouga. Kouga shoved Kagome out of the way. "Run Kagome!" he screamed back to her and clashed with the demon, fending off its attempt to bite his head off and ripped at his face with his claws. _"Run!"_

The demon staggered back for a moment clutching its head, five claw marks etched into its skin and bleeding. It snarled at him. _"I will destroy you!"_

Kouga flexed his hands, the bones cracking. "Go ahead and try!"

'The demon ran for him and they were locked into a battle. Kagome watched them, horrified. She had to do _something_! She franticly looked around for anything to distract the demon, wishing that she had her bow and sacred arrows.

It was then she spotted the faint glimmer in the demons back. She peered closer and gasped. "Kouga!" she screamed "The jewel shard! Its in his back!"

'Kouga's eyes went wide, his head turning towards her for just a moment as she screamed his name. In that swift moment the demon struck him in the back of his head with its claws, reeling him into the ground.

'The demon craned its neck in Kagome's direction and snarled. _"The girl!"_ It hissed, and stalked towards her.

Kouga struggled to lift his head from the ground, his face shuttering in pain, the back of his head bleeding pools of blood in the dirt. "K-Kagome! No!"

'She stumbled back in fear as the demon began approaching her, looking from side to side for any place to run. But there was nowhere. She was trapped. The demon licked its grotesque lips with a cruel smile. _"Naraku shall have you." _It thrashed out its arm to strike her but she rolled out of the way, the ground where she was shattered and broken. She tried to run out of his way but it was too late—the demon grabbed her ankle and shoved her off the ground, dangling her in the air. Kagome kicked and screamed desperately as her eyes were level with its head, her body quivering in fear.

'_"Your jewel shards…"_ It seethed, fingering the jewel at her breast, its eyes wide and lustful as it touched the sacred jewels. _"They are mine…"_

'She trembled as its fingers scraped at her breasts for the jewel, and she swallowed hard on her fear. "You will _never_ have them!"

'It clutched her neck with its hand, its claws digging into her skin. _"They _are_ mine!"_ it snarled, digging its hand deeper, _"And you shall be mine as well!" _This time as it trailed its bloody hand over the jewel it caressed the rise of her breasts, a different kind of lust overtaking his eyes. Kagome struggled hopelessly in his grasp, her lips trembling as he scraped hungrily at her body. She refused to give in and let him take the jewels to Naraku, even as her eyes filled with terrified tears.

'The demon laughed cruelly and she squirmed under his harsh touch, and moved his sharp hand under her shirt, slowly scraping her belly with its claws and drawing trails of blood as its made its way up and cut the chain of her necklace and held the incomplete jewel in its hand. A triumphant laugh echoed from its foul mouth and he clutched it tighter. _"There is no hope for you!"_

'Suddenly a vicious scream came from behind them and the demon whirled around, loosening its grip on Kagome and letting her tumble to the ground. A figure jumped high above them, it's body dark against the sun, and descended on the demon and landed on its back. Kouga made another ferocious howl and buried his claws in the demons back. "You filthy _bastard_!" He screamed as he dug his claw deeper into it's scarred flesh, the demon shrieking as Kouga spilled his blood, desperately reaching back and trying to throw him off. Kouga growled brutally as he barred his sharp teeth and ripped out the shard from its back and held it high, his hand soaked in blood. The demon wailed and yanked Kouga off him, he slammed into the ground on his back, the jewel held tightly in his hands. The demon disintegrated before their eyes, his body shriveling into nothing more than dust. His back went up in fiery flames, the image of a spider burned into his ashen flesh before the wind swept him away.

'They were motionless for many moments as they watched the demon disappear. Kagome shakily stood up and walked over to the ashes and reached in a trembling arm, taking the Shikon Jewel from the ground. She let out a long breath. "Thank God…I thought the jewel almost went with him…" she tied it back around her neck. "Let's go." She said dully, "I don't want to be here a second longer." She turned back to Kouga ready to run out of this forest if she had to, and then saw him on his knees, blood trailing down his neck. She gasped and knelt down next to him, taking him in her arms. "Oh, Kouga! I almost forgot! I'm so sorry!"

'He put his hand in hers and gave her the shard, closing his eyes tight. 'Its nothing, its just…"

'Kagome traced her hands very gently through his hair, trails of blood running down his long black strands. Blood trickled down her fingertips and she grimaced, taking the bottom of her shirt in her teeth and pulling hard to rip it, shredding off the fabric to help stop the bleeding.

'"Kagome, no, I don't need—" he abruptly stopped when she finally managed to rip it and exposed her stomach. "Oh, Kagome…" He took his hand and traced his fingers on her cuts, "Did he do this to you?"

'She said nothing and folded the white cloth and pressed it gently to his head. The fabric stained red as his blood soaked into it. "…I was really scared." She finally managed to say.

'His eyes went dark as he looked up at her. Kagome almost dropped her cloth as he looked into her eyes, his icy sapphire gaze filled with a distant anger. "I heard what that thing said to you…. I saw when he touched you…" Kagome sat back in awe as Kouga's words shook on his lips, an almost demonic look in his eyes. It felt as if his aura was bleeding a rage Kagome had scarcely felt before. She silently swore she would never again question how dangerous Kouga was.

'"I wanted to see him suffer. I wanted to tear him apart looking for that jewel shard…."

'"No, you stupid idiot…" Kagome whispered, "I wasn't afraid because of what he said…because of what he did to me…" She swallowed hard on her words, her hand shaking as she held it to his head. "I was afraid that…even if he would have taken the jewel shards, that…that he would to kill you…" She dropped her hand and held him by his shoulders. "Your so stupid…" She brought her arms around to his chest and held him close to her. She couldn't understand why, but the sudden thought of being without him was unbearable. She didn't know why she was feeling this way; why she felt so…incomplete without him.

'"Don't ever do that again…don't ever die trying to protect me." She whispered, holding him closer, laying her head on his shoulder.

'Kouga sat very still as she embraced him, gazing into the distance for a very long moment. He finally let his head down and turned to look at her. "I cant." He said. His deep, dark voice certain. "I wont let anything happen to you."

'Kagome lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes grew soft and she hugged him again. "Your impossible…"

'--- --- ---

'Naraku lay in the darkest corner of his castle with his face hidden in the shadows. A cold breeze swept through his hair, the smell of blood filling his senses. Naraku extended his hand to the air, fine gray ashes settling on his palm. A twisted smile slowly came to his lips. "So…the demon has failed me." He let the ashes catch the wind and float into the

world outside.

'In the eyes of his castle he saw Inuyasha and trudging through the deep forest towards East Rock, his companions not far behind. Naraku smiled. How delightful it will be when Inuyasha and the wolf demon Kouga finally meet…. In the shadows Naraku's smile only deepened. It would such a fitting demise for the foolish men, to kill each other in battle over their dear Kagome….

'Naraku sat in his dark shadows and waited. Waited for the day that would come so soon…when Kouga the wolf demon and Inuyasha would be dead…and Kagome and her jewel shards would finally be his.


	6. East Rock

-1**Chapter Six  
**_East Rock_

"KAGOME!!"

Ginta and Hakkaku threw Kagome to the ground as they hugged her fiercely, feeling her bones crunch under their enormous weight. "Hey—I'm glad to—Ugh! —See you too!" She managed to gasp out from underneath them.

"Lady Kagome we were so afraid you and master Kouga was dead!"

"No, we knew you would come back to us!"

More wolves from Kouga's tribe came over and pummeled her, barking and licking her face. Kouga drew his head back and made a hearty laugh as he watched from a distance, other wolves coming over to him with happily wagging tails. He patted them on the head and nodded to the human-wolves as they came rushing over, afraid they had almost lost their last leader for good.

It had taken them many days to finally catch up with Kouga's pack. When they managed to clear the last rise and make it back it was nearly dark and some of the wolves were too asleep to even realize they had come back. Kagome yawned and hugged the last wolf, very drained from their arduous race to catch up with the pack. She looked around squinting in the thick darkness. She spotted Kouga far off at the edge of the pack, overlooking his sleeping brothers. She stood there a moment and took in a deep breath, grabbing her bag; she trotted down the hill to him.

Kouga had sat down and was gazing at the stars when she came to him. He looked back at her. "I thought you could use some new bandages," she said, sitting down next to him. She carefully unwound the bloodied cloth around his head and put it aside, taking out a clean one and a few ointments. Kagome bit her lip and scooted closer to him to reach, Kouga bent his head down to comply, and she reached for one of her ointments. "This may sting a little." She warned, stroking her fingers gently across the cut in his head. Kouga fidgeted, but remained silent, gazing at the stars.

His hair was loose from his usual ponytail as she worked on him, trying as gently as she could to make it as painless as possible. Wrapping the bandage across his head she sat back and sighed, looking up at the stars. She dared a sidelong glance at him and quickly looked away. A deep blush bloomed on her cheeks, suddenly eternally grateful for the darkness around them.

_Why do I feel this way? _Her mind whispered, _why cant I even look at him? Why do I feel so…so… _

She stopped her thoughts as rapidly as they had come and forced them from her head. She stole another quick look at him. He caught her looking and turned to her. "Kagome?"

She looked down immediately and twisted the things in her hands uncomfortably. "Um, uh…you know…I…."

He gave her a very confused look, arching his eyebrows at her.

"You know, I feel much better today, I, think that the spider demon's bite has healed…." She swollowed and cleared her throat. "Err, I mean…" She sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess…I've never really thanked you. For taking me with you."

"Eh, don't mention it," He said waving his hand carelessly, "I'm just glad you didn't go back to that _Inuyasha_ _mutt_. I knew you would come around eventually. Inuyasha never deserved a woman like you, anyway."

Kagome smiled weakly; obviously Kouga was as ruthless as ever towards Inuyasha, and still had just as much an ego as the first day they had met. She looked back up at the stars with him. She sighed, wondering what Sango, Miroku, Shippo…and Inuyasha, were up to. The thought stung. A bitter sadness crept over her. Even when Kouga and all the wolves were fast asleep, she lay wide awake long into the night.

--- --- ---

"I can smell 'em even from all the way over here. She's there. And that stupid dog is with her." Inuyasha growled.

Sango and Miroku sat together on Kilala as they toddled through the grass early the next morning, Shippo sighed heavily, who was perched on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Cant you just be happy that were seeing Kagome?"

Inuyasha's eyes went cross. "What? And smile when that idiot Kouga comes around? Yeah right! As soon as we talk some sense into her to leave with us I'll be glad if I never see any of those wolves again!"

"Kagome may not come with us." Miroku pondered matter-of-factly. "After all, she was very upset and I doubt she will forgive you easily…."

Sango looked behind her to Miroku. "He's right. Maybe you better apologize to her—"

"I don't need to apologize! If Kagome was—was stupid enough to run away like that then she deserves to stick around with those damn wolves! I don't care! I'm only going to get my jewel shards!" Inuyasha stocked off a few paces ahead of them, fuming and muttering to himself.

"I'm very worried…" Sango confessed slowly, turning to Miroku behind her. "I'm glad we get to see Kagome again, but…"

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid Inuyasha may do something drastic. I know he wants her back, but what if Kagome is happy there? I don't want to force her to come with us…"

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." They both looked at each other and turned to Inuyasha, who was arguing with as Shippo shook his fists. Somehow, they both doubted that everything would turn out ok. Sango took her hand and gripped Miroku's. He held her tightly and took his other hand with his Wind Tunnel scar and gripped her other shoulder. They allowed each other that small comfort before going back to snapping at one another. Sango leaned into him, making sure Inuyasha wasn't looking and closed her eyes. "Please let everything turn out alright…"

--- --- ---

Kagome huffed as she trudged up the steep mountain, taking a small stop to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Clutching the straps of her backpack, she gulped in a ridged breath of air and put her feet out in front of her, climbing up the heavily forested incline. She was determined to keep up, and smiled against the dull ache in her legs, pressing forward and even passing some of the exhasuted wolves on the trail. One small pup galloped past in between her feet, Kagome felt it intwine in her legs and she cursed. Her ankle twisting as she lost her backpack and slipped in her footing on the ground full of dead leaves and twigs, a terrified gasp escaping her lips as the ground fell out beneath her. She felt the soil smack into her shoulders, the dense forest floor holding no support as the leaves slithered along her body, carrying her down the slope. The wolves pointed and shouted for help, their faces jolting in fear as they tried to reach out and stop her. She frantically threw her hands out for something, anything to grab onto. But nothing came within her grasp, even all the wolves too far ahead of her to hear her cries for help.

A thick oak tree loomed out over her path, she barely got a glimpse of it over the small instant of clear vision, her eyes went wide in fear, digging her fingers into the ground desperately to stop herself. She shut her eyes tight and braced herself to hit the tree; certain she would break her back. She felt a rush of wind past her face and hit into something solid, a deep voice moaning out in agony. She fell to the ground, her head spinning, wondering in some far place of her mind if she was capable of making such a cavernous sound of her voice. She held her head to stop it from spinning, breathing raggedly.

Opening her eyes, the world spun around in ruthless circles. She tried to focus and saw something looming over her vision, still unclear.

"Kagome?"

She narrowed her eyes and blinked, watching the figure of Kouga come into focus, looking down at her.

She made a mystified look up at him.

He was breathing rigid breaths. "You should feel lucky I caught you before you killed yourself." He growled. His voice and his eyes void of nothing but anger. "If you couldn't take the journey then you should have said something—better yet I should have left you behind!"

Kagome said nothing, her mind still dazed. But not enough that her face didn't twist into anger herself, starring at him levelly. She saw his arms to the side of each of her shoulders, trembling slightly. He grunted furiously, "I should have known better than to take you along."

Her eyes grew in shock. He looked down at her with furious anger, still looming over her body. She struggled to find the words stuck somewhere in her fragmented mind. "If—if you didn't want me then you _should_ have left me!" She glared at him. "And stop accusing me of always being weak! One of your bastard wolf pups tripped me!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, a feral darkness shadowing his blue eyes. "Don't you dare talk about my pack like that! You ignorent…foolish, _human!_"

Her mouth dropped at his harsh words. The anger suddenly surged and she felt the need to slap him across the face. For a very long moment of silence she didn't know what to say, but slowly she turned away from him, trying to escape his hold but he pressed her down and kept her there. _"Fine."_ She murmmured, almost a sigh to quiet to be heard, "If that's all you think I am…just some stupid, foolish, annoying human girl whos always in your way that you just use to hunt down jewel shards!" her last words came out as a shout, feeling the heat in her eyes as she glared up at him with her face scruntched up in hurt.

He blinked at her for a small moment; an instant she almost thought she imagined. It was then she blinked too, realizing it sounded just like she was scolding Inuyasha. _Inuyasha_…. She dared to look up at him and saw his blue eyes starring back at her, still too painfully aware that the wolf demon was practically laying ontop of her. His legs drawn up around her thighs where she could plainly see the bulge of sculpted muscle, and his strong arms flat-palmed on the ground around her so close that she could smell the dark scent of his body that faintly reminded her of smoked meat and rain.

It was there she looked up at him, unable to tear her gaze away as he glared equally back at her. His eyes slipped from her brown eyes below her neck…his gaze clouded and he lifted his hand, pausing for a long moment before he brushed the hair from her face, looking back at her again, the anger gone from his once furious eyes. She felt him lean closer, his arms closing around her, the space between them pressing together as his lips came down and…

_"KOUGA!!!" _

They both startled so badly that they launched away from each other scrambling to their feet. Ginta with Hakkaku doddling not far behind came tumbling down the mountain slope and skidded short of Kouga. "Kouga! We've found it! Were at East Rock! Were there! Come and see!"

Kouga looked to her, and she starred back at him. She could still see his hungry gaze, and how close they came to…

"Whoa, hey you know what!? I'm coming with you guys! No point in wasting time!" She yelled starting up the mountain as quickly as she had come tumbling down with Ginta and Hakkaku running behind, hooting in joy.

Kouga stood alone for a long moment. He gazed longingly as she ran out of his view and sighed, wishing he had not snapped at her like that, starting up the slope himself. _Its only because… _He scowled at his thoughts and shook his head bitterly. _…You stupid fool. She would never love you. Why would she ever love a monster like you? You're worthless in her eyes…_ Kouga's face twisted into a harsh sneer._ Kagome will never love you. You don't deserve a woman like her…_

He came to the crest of the mountain and looked down the steep canyon wall to see a vast grove of lush grass and wood and scattered rivers streaming through the land. He looked down upon what must be paradise; where he would be the leader of all the Wolf Tribes. But such power did little to lift his spirits…knowing Kagome would never be there beside him.

--- --- ---

The moon was high in the dark sky of near midnight as Inuyasha came up the mountain slope, trudging through the deep growth of leaves and bushes on the ground, the wind howling in the air blowing his long white hair back and forth. Miroku scouted ahead, his staff chiming in the wind, as Sango and Shippo rode Kilala behind him. He crossed to the crest of the mountain and suddenly stood back as the steep cliff careened into view. "It looks like we're close…" he mumbled, stepping back and overlooking the canyon that dropped into a river valley, spotted with ravenous bonfires and masses of wolves.

Sango jumped off Kilala and peered down the valley. _Kagome…are you somewhere down there?_ She thought as the cold wind blew past, bringing Inuyasha at her back. She dared a glance at him. He wore an intense scowl on his face, one that made her heart jump.

"Its about time we found this place." He grumbled, already making a move to jump down the cliffs if he had to. "The sooner we find Kagome the better. Lets go." He started down the cliff without an answer from anyone. Sango looked back at everyone worriedly, clutching the broad weapon across her back. "Kagome…" she trailed off her words into silence, _I hope you're alright, Kagome… _she thought, sighing deeply and jumping onto Kilala's back with Miroku at her backside and followed Inuyasha. _I only pray things will turn out alright…Inuyasha you idiot! I can sense bloodshed pooling around us all tonight…_

"Sango?" Miroku put a hand on her shoulder.

She started and blinked, looking back at him. He gave her a questioning look, but somehow gazing at her as if he too thought the very same thing. "It will be okay Sango." He said to her.

"No, Miroku…" she shook her head sadly, the wind rushing past her pale face. "No, I don't think it will…"

Down in the valley as the wolves celebrated around great bonfires and a feast of kills to feet the whole pack, Kagome made her way to Kouga's den. The stench of blood was yet again thick in the air as they fed, many chanting and howling around their fires that lit up the dark night. A cave made its way into her view, one where she knew Kouga would be. She looked closely inside. There she saw him, once again smeared with the blood of his pack as the day that he became their unquestioned leader, readying himself to address them again. He turned to her, tying the black sarong around his hips. Kagome froze, seeing him almost half naked and turned. "I'm so sorry!"

Kouga made a slanted smirk and shook his head. "Kagome, do you need something?"

She turned slowly to him, putting her hands at her sides and looking down to the ground. "No. I just…" she fumbled her hands behind her back, feeling a burning blush rise into her cheeks. "I…"

Kouga walked closer to her. Silent. Watching.

"I…" she finally looked up at him. "Kouga…I have something I need to say…"

Her words stuck in her throat as she looked up at him. Thought of Inuyasha ran through her mind, of times when they had laughed together and fought side by side…and then Kouga came into her mind. Kouga who had said he always loved her. She had never thought she could fall in love with the arrogant wolf demon, and yet, somehow…

Her words echoed in her mind over and over again…

_Kouga…I think I love you…  
_


	7. Overture

**Chapter Seven  
**_Overture_

Kouga gazed at her with those eternally sapphire eyes. "What is it?"

Kagome met those eyes, consumed by the brilliant sea that swirled among his intense stare. "I…I wanted to tell you, that…" she swallowed the lump rising in her throat. "…well…how much it has meant to me that you took me in, and let me stay with you and the wolves…for everything you have done for me, really."

He started to smile a soft smile and opened his mouth to speak, but she cut off his words.

"No. I mean, it's not that. Well, not _just_ that, it's…Kouga…I…" She took in a deep breath and tried to clear her head. _Just tell him Kagome! Stop rambling on like an idiot and just tell him that you feel…this way. _

She stopped talking and rubbed the back of her neck. This wasn't going quite as she planned. "…I've never felt like this before, Kouga…I've never felt like I…belonged with anyone. Truly belonged. Like I could wake up each day with hope; even though my life may be at the deepest pit of hell…"

His expression changed. His blue eyes seemed to become darker like they had absorbed the shadows around him. His mouth worked into a weak grimace, muscles taught so the shadows only perfected the slope of his muscles. Kagome stood transfixed by it for that small moment. Wondering how she could have ever missed how handsome he was; how she had not been able to see the small movements of his body as she did now in such defined beauty.

"Kouga…we were enemies once, it seems so long ago, don't you think? I've never treated you like you should be treated. But now that I have been with you like this, I've seen you in a way that I never saw before…something beautiful and strong and—"

"No."

She blinked. Closing her mouth.

He turned his head away from her face, casting his eyes to the cold ground. "Please don't do this to me. Don't say this to me because you feel like you owe me. To be nice." She realized he was clenching his hands into a fist. So hard that his tanned knuckles were going white as his nails dug into his palms. "Don't feel like your obligated, I cannot bare you saying this to me out of _pity_. Please, just leave."

She stared at him. "I am not saying this to you out of pity, Kouga. I'm saying this because it is true!"

He blinked, the darkened shroud around his eyes wavering. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off—

"Kouga I have never felt this way about anyone. So deeply and true and…" She gathered what little courage she had and stepped closer to him, breathing in a deep breath, and stood up on the tips of her toes. And kissed him.

Kouga drew back. Stunned. Kagome wrapped her gentle arms around his torso and kissed him gently on the lips. He drew his fingers around her shoulders, trembling, daring to kiss her back softly. She hugged him as she drew him closer, and he kissed her fervently with his hands combing through her hair. After a few moments he parted his lips from hers and looked down at her. "I cannot believe this is real…" he whispered, "This must be a dream."

She smiled at him. "Have you dreamed this often?"

He grinned weakly. "Yes."

She hugged him with her head over his chest, hearing the steady yet fluttering beat of his heart in her ear. "This is not a dream, Kouga."

He wrapped his powerful arms around her and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I _am_ dreaming…"

She shook her head at him.

Kouga leaned down and kissed her again. It began gentle, and then quickly turned passionate as he kissed her more deeply, exploring the sweet taste of her lips that he never thought he would have. His arms came around her, clutching the shirt on her back in his hands, his fingertips grazing the soft curve of her spine.

He knelt down and led her to lie on the brown fur on the floor of the cave, lying overtop of her. She smiled up at him and stroked the stray hairs from his face, her own hair spread in a disarrayed fan around her shoulders. She scrunched her nose, " I don't know how long it's been since I combed it, it must look like a nest of weeds…" she said with a frown, looking away.

"No, your beautiful, Kagome. Even with weeds in your hair your still the most beautiful woman I will ever see." He said to her gently, stroking her cheek with a smile. A rosy blush crept into her face and she smiled shyly back at him. "Thank you," she said, and drew him down to her and kissed his forehead tenderly. He closed his eyes and kissed her chin, having no idea how to tell her what a perfect moment this was, as he kissed her neck slowly and traced his mouth to the nape of her neck, biting her delicate skin with his fangs. Trailing his hand across her arm to her stomach and caressing it with his thumb, she sighed deeply and ran her fingers through his hair. _"Kouga…"_

He lifted her white shirt up her body and kissed her stomach up and down, which made her grin and laugh in spite of herself. He laughed too, his honey-deep voice echoing off the cave walls, and caressed her with his hands if only to tease her more about being ticklish. She covered her mouth to stop herself from bursting into laughter that would surely be loud enough to attract the attention of the entire pack. Kouga laughed again and kissed her on the mouth, drawing away with a mischievous look.

"You better stop doing that if you know what's good for you!" She accused him, nudging him in the ribs with her knee. He seemed only to smile more. "Maybe I should just to see the look on everyone's faces when—"

She wrapped her arms around him in attempt to silence him and banish the thought from his head, and tried to wrestle him to the ground, only to find him wrap himself around her as they tumbled through the fur and grass. She dizzily found herself on top of _him_ and blinked, staring down at that roguish grin on Kouga's face she knew so well. "One day I will be able to beat your strength, I swear it…" she said to him with a small smile. His eyes clouded after she said that, and she grew quiet. After a moment he looked at her, saying nothing. But Kagome understood. _One day_, she thought, _never be afraid of that, Kouga…I will never leave you. I will be with you forever. _

She found herself wrapped in his arms again after a long moment of kissing that left her breathless and in another spot of the cave they weren't at before. Kouga slid his able hands through her shirt, but froze. Kagome looked to him, and saw his hands underneath her breasts.

"I don't want to rush you, Kagome…"

She took in a slow breath. She sat up and carefully lifted up the white tank top over her head and set it aside. "Its ok…" she whispered.

Kouga's eyes drank in the sight of her. He lifted his hand and caressed the side of her cheek with his fingers. "I never thought I would see you like this. Never." His eyes seemed to sparkle in the darkness like gemstones to her. "You are so beautiful Kagome."

She blushed, looking away. He took her hand in his and put it over the armor covering his chest. She paused…then let her fingers untie the leather that kept it on, and gently removed it over his head, as he moved to let her, and put it away from them. She leaned forward and ran her hand along his chest, blushing even more at the sculpted muscles of his lean body. Kouga sighed with a deep breath and shuttered as she did so, closing his hand around her neck and drawing her near, kissing the slope between her breasts. He let his hand linger, brushing the soft, rosy skin of her breasts. Kagome whimpered quietly and stroked his long black hair, murmuring his name.

He drew her to his side, stroking her leg gently. She nestled into the fur beneath them and pulled Kouga into a hug, resting his head at her heart and smoothing her hand through his hair.

Kouga's warm breath flowed over her blushing skin. "I could stay like this forever, listening to your heart."

She nodded, gazing down at him tenderly. "Kouga…?"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

She swallowed on the fear that suddenly rose in her throat and tried to compose herself. "Could I…could I _stay_ with you?"

His face washed with a mix of sadness and ecstatic joy. "Oh, _Kagome_!" he choked, sweeping her into his arms passionately. "You would really want to stay with me?"

Kagome felt tears in her eyes at the emotion in his words. "Yes…" she said softly, "Of course…" She let him embrace her and felt her tears overflow, gliding down her cheeks as she spoke, her voice shaking…

"_Kouga…I love you…"_

Kouga exhaled a deep breath, his voice choking as he heard her say those words. His sapphire eyes welled up with unshed tears, making Kagome smile only with more tears of her own; never before seeing the powerful wolf demon with such emotion as he looked at her now_. "Kagome…"_ he whispered, his hand trembling as he stroked her beautiful face, kissing her so softly it felt like a brush of feathers. His eyes spoke to her in a way words could never describe; and the love she found in them made her heart soar in happiness. She knew this was right. This was destiny.

She kissed him with all the love in her heart, and felt his tears melt in her lips. He lifted her into his arms off the ground, and opened his mouth to speak—when a terrible sound ripped through the air, and made them stop in terror.

"_Kouga!" _

Kagome gasped in horror when a wolf came stumbling into the cave, blood spattering beneath its wounded body. "Kouga…_Kouga!_"

Kouga stood, bringing Kagome to his chest to cover her, her ivory skin gleaming in the moonlight. "What is going on?" he demanded.

The wolf doubled over, clutching its stomach. "The…the tribe is being attacked!" it retched, "It's…it's…you must…" it collapsed, groaning uncontrollably.

Kouga stepped forward with hate and sorrow in every muscle of his body. "Who could have done this!?" He seethed. He bared his fangs, ready to kill, when another sound moaned and echoed through the night.

"_KAGOME!!!" _

Kagome froze; the voice calling her name resonated through the black night in pure fury for her. Everything in her body paralyzed with fear. _"No…"_ she whispered. Kouga turned to her, and she ran into him, holding him tightly with her eyes wide in panic. _"It can't…" _

Kouga held her to him, looking out of the cave into the night. Hate raging inside of him. He knew.

Kagome parted her lips, shaking.

"_Inuyasha."  
_


End file.
